


To Be Alive

by justburnitwithfire



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justburnitwithfire/pseuds/justburnitwithfire
Summary: A collection of ficlets set in the Power Rangers universe





	1. Vermana

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Trini adjusted her wet ponytail as she hiked up the stairs leading towards the main chamber of command center .

“Master Trini, what are you doing here?” Alpha asked, rushing forwards to met the youngest Ranger.  She didn’t respond at first, choosing instead to look behind the small android towards the flat screen against the wall .

“I, uh, was hoping to speak to the man behind the curtain,” she offered after a moment of silence. As if on cue, Zordon’s face sprung forth on the wall as a low hum filled the open chamber.

“What can I do for you, Trini?” Zordon asked, his blank eyes peering down at the young teen.

“Could I speak to you… alone?” Trini cast a sideways look towards Alpha who shrugged in response.

“I’ll go perform some maintenance on the pit. You rangers have been working it for all it’s worth,” he mumbled before hobbling away. Once his metallic footsteps had faded, Trini turned back towards Zordon’s face.

“Is there something bothering you?” he asked, trying to analyze the small girl’s body language. Her hands  were shoved  in her jacket pockets and her eyes downcast as she cleared her throat.

“I had a dream the other night. It was pretty strange,” she started and paused. She chewed her lip as Zordon waited for her to continue.

“A dream? Or was it a vision?” he prodded. Trini seemed to debate her next words  carefully .

“Actually, it felt more like a memory. If that makes sense. I was lying in some kind of battle zone with ships flying overhead and debris everywhere. It was almost deafening. It was like… I could actually feel the muddle seeping into my armor and I couldn’t breathe. I keep gasping for air but it wouldn’t come,” she explained, eyes fixated on the map in the center of the room. Zordon let her words hang in the air for a few moments before answering.

“  I believe  you were reliving the former Yellow Ranger’s last moments before she died fighting for the Zeo Crystal,” Zordon offered .

“What,  really ? Have the others had dreams too?” she asked, finally turning to look up at the pixilated face.

“To my knowledge, you are the first. It was a possibility after you bonded with your power coin,” he explained. Trini nodded, biting her lip  anxiously .

“You knew her?” she asked, tentative. Zordon hummed in acknowledgment.

“Yes, quite well. Her name was Vermana.  Our team trained together for years before we became rangers,” Zordon hesitated, pondering his next words . “Before leaving for Earth from our home planet, I asked her to be mine.”

“Did she said yes?” Trini inquired in a hopeful tone. Zordon let out a hardy laugh; it echoing through the chamber.

“Oh no, she said told me no. She explained that she was not an object to  be possessed . After we arrived on Earth, I asked her again. This time, if I could have the honor of being hers," he continued.

“And she still said no?”

“Correct. She told me that I should have more respect for myself than to give myself away in such a way. It was only right before our final battle that I asked her to be my equal, to die with me as we lived. She said yes and with her final words, told me she loved me. Her heart was so big, but she was stubborn and refused to settle for less than she believed we both deserved.”

“I had no idea.”

“Each power coin calls for a specific type of person who it deems worthy. Vermana was stubborn, but passionate.  She was brave even in the bleakest situations, sometimes  recklessly  throwing herself in harms way to protect her loved ones  . She was slow to trust, but was  ultimately  the most loyal person I had ever met.”

“She sounds amazing,” Trini mused.

“I see a lot of her in you as well, Trini. The power coin was wise in choosing you to become the Yellow Ranger. If Vermana were still alive, she would no doubt believe the same,” he assured. Trini felt her throat grow tight at the thought of the long dead Yellow Ranger.

“Do you think I’ll see her again? In my dreams, I mean,” she asked, voice cracking  slightly  with emotion.

“It’s very possible, though I hope you’ll be able to see more than her final moments.”

“Yeah, me too. Dreaming about suffocating isn’t my favorite pastime,” she grumbled. She looked up into Zordon's eyes and gave him a nod. “Thank you, for telling me about her.”

“Of course. Since you’re already here, Alpha 5 has programmed a new training simulation. Would you care to test it out?” Zordon asked as Trini rolled her eyes.

“That sounds more like an order than a suggestion, but sure.”


	2. A Penny For Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Trini spar in their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

On the days where Zack was busy taking care of his mother and Billy was doing research into the history of Angel Grove with the help of Kimberly, Jason and Trini often found themselves on the cliff overseeing Angel Grove by the quarry. Neither one of them had anything better to do, except avoid home, and they used the extra time to spar with each other.

It started off as a silent affair considering Trini was always one for little words and Jason didn’t have anything to say. They exchanged punches and kicks, wordlessly correcting each other’s techniques. Jason had the advantage of stronger muscles and longer endurance thanks to years of football and baseball, but Trini had spent a good portion of her childhood practicing karate and other martial arts.

Most days, they were pretty evenly matched.

Until one day, they weren’t.

“Jason, focus,” Trini growled in frustration as she once again knocked her leader to the ground. Jason laid there, panting heavily, staring up at the sky. “What’s your problem today?”

“It’s my dad,” he breathed, trying to ignore the way his head was spinning. Trini flopped down next to him and looked across Angel Grove as the sun began its slow descent across the sky.

“Parents suck,” she supplied. Jason slowly sat up with a groan and pushed himself back onto his feet.

“Let’s go again.”

“As much as I enjoy creaming you, it’s not fair if you’re hardly putting up a fight,” Trini mumbled, a bored look on her face. Jason felt his blood begin to boil at her words.

“I need this, okay. I just need to get it out of my system,” he growled, leaning down into a fighting stance. Trini raised an eyebrow at him before rising to her feet and mimicking his posture.

“You just want me to beat you to a bloody pulp?” she asked mockingly as he lunged at her. She sidestepped his attack with ease and brought an elbow down on his back, knocking the wind out of him as he landed on the ground. He rolled over with a heavy sigh.

“I just… I don’t know.”

“Are things really that bad?” she asked, reaching down to grab his hand and pull him back onto his feet. He frowned with a shake of his head, but stopped himself and nodded instead.

“I saved him, you know? During that battle with Rita. But I didn’t save him, the Red Ranger did. Things have changed for me, but not for him and it just… he’s so…” The words were stuck on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t finish his train of thought. Trini watched him struggle for a moment before doing the only thing she knew how to do. She threw a punch at the troubled boy. Without even thinking about it, his arms rose to block the punch. The action startled Jason enough to spit out his final words. “He still thinks of me as a screw up and thinks I’m going nowhere.”

“It would be so much easier to just tell him you saved the world,” Trini added sarcastically as she threw another punch. Jason smiled, relieved, as he deflected it and threw another one in its place.

“Yeah, it would.”

Their sparring sessions completely changed after that moment. Instead of wordless exchanges, they shared their secrets as they fought.

“I tried to tell my parents about me, again,” Trini forced out as she ducked out of the way of a particularly heavy hit and tried to sweep out Jason’s feet.

“Still not listening?” he asked as he hopped over her yellow converse and aimed a kick at her head.

“They’re listening; they just don’t want to hear it. It can’t be true if they don’t acknowledge it,” she hissed as the heel of his shoe caught her shoulder as she rolled out of the way.

“Maybe you should bring someone home to meet them?” Jason suggested as he tried not to lose his balance. Trini leapt back onto her feet and lunged toward him. He managed to deflect her punches, but misjudged a step and she brought her foot up to trip him over a rock.

“Who would I bring home? Being a Ranger barely leaves to get my homework done, let alone date.” Jason gave her a wicked smile as he regained his footing.

“I bet it would be easier if you were to date a fellow Ranger.” The smile on his face caused Trini to blush hard and she resumed her fighting stance.

“Get up over here so I can knock you back down.”


End file.
